sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Banshee Mobian Summary Guide (Brief introduction)
ORIGIN Creation The Banshee Mobians developed during the early years of Post-Earth, the first couple thousand years of the mobius known as "Mobocan". A mystical dagger known today as "Daricha's Dagger" was discovered by a mobian pharaoh-type. Unknown to him, it's power began to affect his biology, and eventually his bloodline was changed into a new breed of mobian cats. These new people found their bone structure modified, as well as turned to a sound-protective metal, with an exoskeleton surrounding this and the muscles. Ribbon-like appendages called "Wituls" grew out from the backs of their heads, biceps, back-legs, and backsides. Circular magnet-like pores grew on their wrists, feet, shoulders, and occasionally other areas of their bodies. They developed adaptive abilities as well as psychic and sound-based powers. The official name of the species as "Bast Sedom". Many feared the power of these new creatures,and thus they left to create their own kingdom in solitude. Unfortunately those that came across them attempted to wipe them out. They decided to create capsules that would preserve them until a time when a less hostile age would arrive. A travelling nation known today as "Supreta" discovered the Banshee Nation, and agreed to protect the Banshees in their hibernation in return for their kingdom being given to them. New Beginnings The Banshees awoke thousands of years later, having fallen into myth. The Supretan nation had grown massively, and initially were welcomed into society. While many people lived in fear that the Banshees would lead an uprising, the Banshee Mobians proved to be far more docile than hostile. Various countries, specifically Gei Si Heir, were calling for the Banshees to be wiped out for the safety of the planet but Supreta refused. The Refine With the reign of a new dictator of Supreta and an increasing fear of the Daricha Banshee type, secret plans went underway to destroy not just the Banshee Mobians, but also another supernatural species named "Nictrela" or "Acid Monsters" who had formed their own nation named "Y'taris" hidden from the rest of society. It was agreed upon that Supreta would allow their shields down and Gei Si Heir would lead an invasion to destroy the Banshees and Nictrela living in Supreta. This event was called "The Refine": a mass genocide that forced the few remaining Banshees into hiding. Modern Day Today, Banshees live in hiding. Many are trapped in Supreta, unable to escape the country's massive security. Some live in the secret country of Y'taris, while very few have escaped the zone entirely. BIOLOGY The Banshee Mobians are sound-based entities. They are tall, with lung-like organs in their arms and legs which allow them to not only breathe longer but also control more sound. Their Daricha energy allows them to adapt to almost any environment though it takes time for each. They also posses psychic abilities to some extent. The VIBRA Banshee Mobians are the most common with the typical sound abilities and adaptation. The DARICHA Banshee Mobians are less common, with less stable emotional states. They are much stronger and are able to absorb properties and gain temporary abilities based on what they absorb. The MILEN Banshee Mobians are almost unheard of. They have weaker adaptive abiliites, but their vector and telekinetic powers are far stronger, able to lift massive objects, read and control minds, and even create psychic constructs at times. All Banshees are able to fly and have the metal bone structure and metal exoskeleton. They are known for their moon-designs and massive ears. Their bodies are designed to be flawless. Even without exercise, Banshee fat transfers to the hands and legs instead of the torso, stored for later use which allows them to go without bathroom needs for long periods of time. GENDER INFORMATION Banshee Mobians are known to be fairly tall in general, but there isn't too much of gender differentiation between them. Male Banshees are more masculine, have darker fur traditionally, and are usually a bit taller, but both genders are naturally very level-headed, even Daricha Banshees. CULTURE The Banshee Mobians come from an Egyptian life-style naturally, but having adapted to the Supretan cultures, many have Persian, Indian, and Scottish accents. Their language is called "Rae Reh Po seln’ Hars” de sho Reh Hars” de Slee" which basically translates to LANGUAGE. Because of the Banshee Mobians' quick minds and sound abilities, their language involves long letters that would normally take sentence-length just to speak one word. Banshees speak their tongue very quickly, and are able to keep up easily with each other. While the Banshees once had a traditional royalty, the royal bloodline has been long lost. THE DAGGER Daricha's dagger was presumed lost to time, but in actuality it was acquired by the Melcro Incorperated industry of Supreta before a special task force of Zone Police took the dagger on an observation mission. While the current location isn't known, it is assumed that the Zone Police Corp still has possession of it.